


Love is a Burning Thing

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [2]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'After all, theirs was a dance practised to perfection; they knew each opening step, each twist, each turn, each movement, each dip, each lift, and when to bring things to a heady climax.'</p><p>What happens after Maiden leave their wedding reception: “Bet you never thought when you auditioned for The X Factor it would lead to you going up Simon Cowell’s secret back passage on your wedding night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Burning Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote while listening to the Joaquin Phoenix version of "Ring of Fire" It's a much mellower arrangement than the Cash one, which didn't give me what I needed. Once again I recommend a listen while reading to help move things where they need to be ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
  


“Bet you never thought when you auditioned for _The X Factor_ it would lead to you going up Simon Cowell’s secret back passage on your wedding night?”

They’d just left their wedding reception and Aiden Grimshaw, ever the romantic, was actually sniggering. Yes, there was simply no other word for it. Sniggering! And Matt Cardle, not for the first time that evening, wondered if he’d taken leave of his senses.

> [After all he _had_ cracked heads with Aiden when _all_ of One Direction had tried to jump on their backs the second the ceremony ended. He’d hoped Liam would have reminded them it wasn’t a re-run of the final. That Matt had heard that “joke” before, Harry!
> 
> But shockingly even Liam seemed to have momentarily rocketed to Planet Crazy Boy Band due to the mere fact of him staring into Louis’ eyes for most of the proceedings.
> 
> But that too is a story from their relationship, not from Maiden’s.]

"Oh and all these were actually from Danni, but I think we were meant to give them to the guests, not use them to light the way to our bedroom. But then again, it _was_ her who ... She has such a dirty laugh, doesn’t she?”

> [But that’s still that story that comes from the night Matt won _The X Factor_. Not from now...]
> 
> “Oh, and I brought that vibe that Nicolo gave us because, well it’s blue like the glowsticks, and it’s waterproof, and those two rings mean we can leave the...”
> 
> [But that story of what Nicolo wrote on the attached gift-tags is one that’s not important, and can be truly left to the imagination. It’s so not for now...]

Matt knew the only way to stop Aiden’s incessant babbling was with his mouth. So he did. Crushingly.

Later he would wonder at the fact his own beard didn’t catch light from the returning friction of Aiden’s stubble, as he could swear he could hear sparks as well as see them. He was certainly fired up enough. Talk about spoiling the moment!

“How the hell can you spend the last fucking half hour tempting me to ravish you on the fucking dance floor then start talking fucking rot the minute we’re alone?” Matt ground out through ragged breaths.

“I...”

“Oh no you don’t!” Matt hurriedly replaced his mouth with one hand, using the other to roughly grab Aiden’s hard-on.

“Enough fucking talking. I’m serious! Or I’ll find some of your fucking scarves to tie you up with and fucking well leave you here for Simon to find when he gets back.”

Aiden’s eyes widened even more than usual, his head bouncing back, quiff remaining rocking. But then he rose to the challenge and bit back.

Literally.

Hard against Matt’s fingers. Hard enough to draw blood.

Hard enough for his husband to let him go. But still leave them standing hard against each other.

He jerked one hand under Matt’s chin, planting an even harder swift kiss in return on his parched mouth, the other fingers curling at his waistband. Then he slid down in one hard smooth moment until he was on his knees. All the while keeping Matt’s head pinned hard back against the wall.

“Your needle seems to have got stuck. On the word fucking.” Aiden quietly admonished.

Looking up, eyes sparkling, pronouncing it “foocking”; chin to his chest, head cocked over, smirking ear to ear.

“It must be catching” he added, changing his focus, his voice growing huskier.

“I’m experiencing a total fail over the word _hard_ for some strange reason”. 

And with that he took one finger and traced round the pronounced bulge that the soft material totally could not hide. “So maybe I can forgive you. “

Another finger joined its predecessor as he stroked back and forth over the velvet soft material, scissoring out into a V shape, following the beat of Matt’s muffled moans, the strength of his arousal.

Tightening his fingers, slowly repeating their movement until he was reward by a small glistening patch of dampness beading through Matt’s trousers. Hmm, now that’s more like it.

“Still feeling a bit hot and bothered are we, hubbie dear?” he queried, raising his gaze from his ministrations; feasting himself on the sight before him.

Now Matt’s face and neck was also beaded with perspiration, his hair looking as it had fought to keep from curling but given up and... they were a match.

Aiden was no fool, no matter how often he liked to play one...

“Did I remember to compliment you on my choice in trousers, Matty boy?”

He was met with only a groan in response, so...

Mouth replaced fingers, lips over teeth , working at softness over hardness. Knowing Matt would give him what he wanted. What he knew Matt wanted as well. No more talking... instead hot moans punctuating the expectant air within the room.

After all, theirs was a dance practised to perfection; they knew each opening step, each twist, each turn, each movement, each dip, each lift, and when to bring things to a heady climax.

=+=

Matt sprung out from under Aiden’s grasp, spinning him around, swapping places. Crashing him face up against the wall with a force that shook the strangely naked furniture that was along it.

Keeping Aiden in place with one hand, Matt was only interested in one thing at the moment. Gaining access to that sticky sweat-drenched skin that had been so cruelly labelled “ _see but don’t touch_ ” for most of the evening.

His lover’s skin. His husband’s skin. Aiden’s skin...

Pressing himself to Aiden’s backside Matt could finally reach and grab hold of the ridiculous cardigan, using his free hand to haul it down and off Aiden’s body. Purposefully rubbing his hard-on against him, and in turn grazing Aiden’s own against the roughened texture of the wall in front of them.

A breath: “Matt...”

“Like that do you? Well you better stay where you are then.”

The blasted wooly monstrosity that Aiden still thought of as part of his signature look was still conspiring against Matt. One sleeve snagging on it’s journey so it was left dangling there as he dragged the other man’s free hand in his up against the paintwork. Uncaring that their hands were painfully twisted, his body bent into some freaky ballet-like pose so that the two men looked suspended from the wall like some strange pair of marionettes whose strings had broken.

Their wedding bands glinted side by side, the only sound their fractured breathing, as Matt’s eyes dropped to fully take in the sight he knew awaited him.

Aiden’s once crisp white shirt was moulded wetly to his back as if he’d just stepped out of the tub, instead of merely off the dance floor. The friction with Matt’s chest making it lie in peaks and valleys across his skin. The skin Matt lived to taste.

He stretched up and quickly sucked at the nape of Aiden’s neck, nipping cleanly to make sure his brand remained, the callused fingertips of his right hand playing with Aiden’s earlobe.

Then his lips moved down, his tongue dragging and seeking as it met the resistance of his collar. Lowering his hand to run down Aiden’s spine, marvelling at the way skin shone through the flattened wet material like an arrow guiding Matt’s way. Tongue replaced finger on fabric, then fingers to skin, tongue to skin. Matt groaned, losing his grip on Aiden’s hand allowing the latter to turn as Matt’s hot tongue teasingly corkscrewed around his torso, strong and determined, burning into Aiden’s consciousness as if leaving a ring of fire in its wake.

=+=

Now! Now Matt was truly undone. Aiden’s nipples pressing through the sweat soaked fabric, that V of beaded skin between, calling him home. A clarion call that never went unanswered.

Too far gone to pleasure them through it, Matt simply groaned, grabbed and ripped apart the shirt, uncaring as the last buttons popped, his lips finally on target raining kisses to firm muscle.

They turned as one towards the bed. Stripping off clothes. Eyes closed, blinded by mutual need. Uncaring of seeing, only of feeling. Skin to skin, head to head, toe to toe. Crashing and burning for each other.

Free from restrictions, lips trailed, teeth grazed, fingertips whorled, nails scratched, searching for anchor points and all the lines between. Pausing...

Lips together, tongues together, feasting, consuming, never ever enough.

Bodies fast together, enraptured by a fever from which they never ever wish to be cured.

Matt over Aiden, fused to him, finally allowed to search out every drop of Aiden that belonged to him and him alone.

A vampiric need. A compulsion to have his lips and tongue on and in. Aiden’s blood pulsing in his own veins.

Matt roaming. Hands never still. Body curved in. Head bowed. The glistening rivulet trail on Aiden’s chest replaced by stubble burn and bite marks, bruises already shadowing the pale golden skin.

Smooth skin to rough hair. Erections crossing and clashing, battling. One free, one toiling against the sheets.

Thighs falling apart, meeting hot breath. Veins licked, standing out. Hole teased.

Back to the base, sucking and rolling and releasing. Over and over.

Hollowed mouth to turgid flesh consuming. Flames increasing. Moist sounds drowned by rising groans. Temptation but no release.

Matt’s lips travelling further, tongue tip sliding along membrane, ever downwards seeking home.

Circling, pressing, teeth oh so gently grazing. Round and round, probing, opening, oh so slowly. Oh so wetly.

Hands pressing, legs trembling. Tender flesh burnt by pressing jaw.

Puckered hole contracting, tongue pushing past, continued swirling.

Aiden welcoming, drawing Matt in, rosebud softness, dewing texture, holding and releasing.

Chapped lips pressed, electricity coursing, nostrils buried, breathing muffled.

Firmer movement now, delving further, straightening out, seeking texture, fast but gentle, not curving, flatly pressing knowing its target, listening for its familiar instruction.

Hitting home arrow certain. Over and over. Mewling cries replacing groans. Holding and clenching, never releasing.

Sweat clad bodies thrusting against the marriage bed, hot and sticky, anticipation growing.

Hands to cocks. Matching movement, matching rhythm.

Tongue unsheathed, moistened fingers spreading coolness. Flesh unclad, Matt enters, heat restored.

Hand on Aiden, matching timing. Riding ever onwards. Bodies colliding, stuck fast then releasing. Over and over.

Sweat pouring, steam rising. Veins pulsing, eyes meeting. Joined together, never parting.

Reading, learning, giving, taking. Skin glistening, amber eyes glowing gold, sapphire ones shining in anticipation. Fingers tightening, bruising, waiting. Chin thrown back, hair flying, breath catching.

Aiden coming first, shooting hard. Legs bound to each other tightly. Matt’s prize claimed, deeply home, adding his own release. Both totally consumed.... Taking a moment...

Eyes closed. Still joined. Still entwined. Bodies heavy. Hearts free.

At utter peace. First fires spent. Moments pass, time lengthens...

=+=

Matt groans, reaches up, nuzzles into his place against Aiden’s neck. Lips pressed to familiar heat, private words of love spoken.

Aiden shifts, unravelling still joined legs. Hand reaching up to lift Matt’s mouth to his own, whispered words of love returned.

He holds him still, eyes locked. Head cocks to one side, grin spreading, and Matt knows what’s coming and starts to smile in return, eyes crinkling, joy beginning to burble up inside.

And as Aiden releases his thighs, feeling Matt’s liquid warmth move again within him: “Hmm, glowstick, double the pleasure, double the...”

Matt stills Aiden’s crazy mouth with his once more. It can’t last though, they’re both laughing too much!

Rolling about the bed together. Ribs aching, giggling like children, throwing pillows, grabbing and pushing, yelling nonsense words at each other, utter fools for love!

  
To the accompaniment of an all-too-familiar cracking sound their hysterics are stilled as Aiden overbalances and they crash floorwards. They lie on their backs, breath knocked out of them, eyes closed, but still just managing to speak:

“You are such a crack whore wife, Aiden Cardle”.

Aiden smiles and snuggles up to Matt’s side, “I confess! You got me. You so got me. Totally addicted...”

Opening their eyes in perfect unison, they both look up at the no-longer-quite-a-four-poster bed above them.

For once Matt is the one to start giggling.

“Guess we _really_ don’t know our own strength?”

“Uh-huh! Simon’s going to try and kill us again, isn’t he?” Aiden replies. “Bet this time he thought he was safe by arranging for all the breakables to be put away. Oh well, he loves us really. I think?”

“Oh and Matt? Less of the wife if you please. I do love me a bit of my Mrs Grimshaw, you know...

> [Cue major fangirling that turns into total hero worship. And Aiden on top of his world as, contrary to online conjecture, Matt likes to bottom too. If it's a special occasion.
> 
> But that’s a story, of much more languid lovemaking, for the very near future .
> 
> For those that want to hear it...]


End file.
